The present disclosure relates to the field of configuring user interfaces. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of configuring a user interface movement controls for a synthetic camera.
In general, for a software application designed for visualizing a geometric representation of data, it may be sufficient to represent data in either two dimensions or three dimensions. A user may navigate a geometric representation of data using user controlled movement controls for a synthetic camera. When data can be represented in both two and three dimensions, the need to efficiently navigate geometric representations of data and the need to configure controls depending upon the geometric representation increases.